My beloved contract
by Greisfer D.R. Tan-tan
Summary: Con una enorme deuda que pagar, Orihime tendrá que buscar otro empleo sin embargo, encuentra una oferta que es muy difícil de rechazar. Grimmhime AU.
1. ¿Y si mejor me da trabajo?

Hello!

Les traigo GrimmHime, es otro de mis pairings favoritos y no sé... me dio por escribir una historia de ellos y ya traía las ganas.

A decir verdad me basé en la historia de un otome para android que estoy jugando y me gustó la trama aunque tiene sus huecos pero yo los llenaré con situaciones máenos planas, ¿han jugado esas aplicaciones?, son buenas pero hay detallitos que faltan y eso me orilló a escribir esto. :D

En fin, ojalá les agrade ya que no va a ser tan largo, doce capis mas o menos, no me quiero extender tanto como en mis otros fics porque luego me da flojera seguirlos xD.

Sin más que decir, ahí les va!

Bleach no me pertenece ni parte de la trama, todo es de sus respectivos creadores, yo solo me entretengo escribiendo.

* * *

Capitulo 1 "¿Y si mejor me da trabajo?"

- B-bueno, gracias- dijo una mujer de cabellera anaranjada mientras hacía una reverencia frente a un lujoso restaurante. Acababan de rechazar su solicitud de empleo. Vestía una falda color azul marino, una blusa lisa blanca, un chaleco sastre y un saco sencillo, zapatos cómodos pero no informales, medias y en su cabellera llevaba dos horquillas con flores azules.

Orihime Inoue tenía serios problemas de dinero a sus veintidós años de edad, hace pocos meses, su hermano había muerto dejándole una enorme deuda de cinco millones de Yens, con su sueldo de trabajo como secretaria en una empresa promedio que se dedicaba a vender productos lácteos, solo le alcanzaba para pagar los intereses.

Es que solo a su difunto hermano Sora se le ocurría endeudarse tanto por un negocio que inició con otro amigo pero a medio camino lo dejaron colgado y cargó con la deuda, quería abrir una cadena de restaurantes con comida tradicional pero tan solo abrir uno le llevó casi todo el préstamo, más la renta del lugar y demás cosas que se necesitan para iniciar el negocio, el dinero se le fue enseguida pero no solo eso, el restaurant no tuvo éxito y al mes ya casi estaba en bancarrota.

-Hermano, saldremos adelante, yo siempre te apoyaré- susurró la pelinaranja con tono triste, ella hizo todo lo posible por apoyarlo pero con su muerte todo se derrumbó y la deuda le quedó a ella, tenía que pagarla o se vería en serios problemas porque desafortunadamente, Sora acudió con quienes no debía por dinero y todo el tiempo tenía sujetos vestidos de trajes negros pidiéndole el pago.

Suspiró y tachó de su periódico el lugar al que había ido a pedir un segundo trabajo, su sueldo no era suficiente para subsistir y pagar así que tomó la decisión de tomar otro empleo y no tener tantos problemas con el dinero.

- Parece que aquí solicitan camareras- se dijo a si misma cuando leyó en un bar un anuncio que en efecto, requerían de personal.

Se puso frente al local, no parecía de esos lugares de mala muerte, si no todo lo contrario: la fachada se veía con clase y los guardias de la entrada no eran gorilas radioactivos sedientos de sangre de aquellos que se quisieran pasar de listos con identificaciones falsas, eran más bien sujetos fornidos y bien vestidos.

- Disculpe, ¿qué requisitos piden para emplearse aquí?- preguntó Orihime dejando de lado su nerviosismo

- Solo tiene que entrevistarte con el dueño- respondió uno de los cuidadores de la puerta- ¿Quiere que la anuncie?- preguntó

- E-está bien- respondió ella, si solo era la entrevista pues entonces no tenía porque esperar más además, desde un punto de vista pesimista, si la rechazaban entonces todavía tendría tiempo de ir a otros lugares.

- Espere- indicó el que le había respondido y entró al bar, no tardó tanto como ella esperaba- Sígame- indicó él al salir, ella asintió.

Al entrar, pudo apreciar que era un lugar bastante animado aunque tenía poca gente, la decoración era elegante pero sin ser presuntuosa, varias mesas, una tarima donde seguramente debían de tocar algunos grupos

- Debe de ser genial trabajar aquí- susurró la chica para si misma y siguió caminando hacia donde le indicaban, pasando detrás de una puerta, se metieron por un pasillo y el hombre del traje llamó a la puerta

- Señor, aquí está- indicó él y le abrió la puerta a la pelinaranja

- B-buenas noches- saludó Orihime con nerviosismo y detrás de ella se cerró la puerta, era una oficina con un sofá de piel café y un gran escritorio del mismo color con una gran silla reclinable a juego, esta dio vuelta y dejó ver a alguien.

- Buenas noches- respondió un hombre vestido con un traje negro y camisa igualmente negra pero lo que hizo a la chica sonrojarse fue su atractivo rostro con ojos un azul claro muy hermoso al igual que su cabellera, era alto y de complexión atlética pero había algo en su ser que a ella le pareció curioso, en sus labios delgados había una sonrisa de medio lado y aunque sus ojos mostraran que estaba analizándola con ellos, podía ver un poco de tristeza reflejada en esos iris azules.

- V-vengo por el puesto- dijo ella cohibida, aunque toda la combinación que era aquel hombre estaba como para quedarse embobada, juntándolo con su voz lo hacían algo intimidante

- Nombre- pidió el peliazul plantándose frente a ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos con gesto de aburrimiento

- Inoue Orihime- respondió la chica haciendo una reverencia- ¿Y usted es?- preguntó

- Grimmjow Jaegerjackes- contestó él sin inmutarse mucho- Lo siento pero no me sirves- dijo y se dio la vuelta para sentarse de nuevo

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó ella sin entender

- Que si vienes por el trabajo de camarera entonces te puedes regresar a tu casa, no te puedo emplear aquí- respondió él deteniéndose y regresando a mirarla de frente

- Pero ¿por qué?- insistió Orihime, no se iría sin una buena explicación

- Ya te dije, no me sirves- dijo él sin más

- ¡Dígame entonces qué es lo que no le sirve de mi, tal vez pueda mejorarlo!- se exaltó ella y de súbito, Grimmjow la tomó de la cintura con una mano y la acercó a su cuerpo, con la otra mano la tomó de la barbilla, ella solamente puso las manos en el pecho de él para que la cercanía no fuera tanta pero no pudo evitar ponerse roja con el contacto

- Si trabajas aquí, esto te ocurrirá muy seguido y no a todos los hombres nos gusta que nos digan que no- respondió el peliazul sonriendo de medio lado y acercando su rostro al de ella, la chica solamente hizo a un lado el rostro y ante esto, él la soltó rápido y se alejó

- Puedo soportarlo, en serio- insistió Orihime dejando de lado lo que ello le provocó

- ¿Si?- preguntó él escéptico

- ¡Haré lo que sea!, pero por favor... por favor deme otra oportunidad- dijo ella comenzando a desesperarse

- ¿Por qué estás tan aferrada a que te de trabajo?- preguntó Grimmjow dejando ver un poco de sorpresa en su rostro

- ¡Porque necesito el dinero!- respondió la pelinaranja elevando la voz un poco, él la observó por unos instantes enarcando una ceja para luego darle una sonrisa de medio lado

- Bueno, pues entonces desnúdate- pidió él haciendo una seña con la mano para indicarle que comenzara a quitarse la ropa

- Pero...- iba a replicar la chica

- Dijiste que harías lo que sea ¿no?, pues entonces quítate todo si es cierto- respondió el peliazul tomando asiento en el sofá de su oficina

- Yo...- balbuceó la chica pensando rápidamente en la situación, "Tonta y mil veces tonta" se dijo mentalmente, ¿por qué habría dicho las palabras 'lo que sea'?, ¡y ni siquiera sabía si pagaban bien o el horario!, ¿sería acaso por que aquel hombre (probablemente su futuro jefe) la intimidaba un poco?, es que su manera de ser no era amable pero tampoco grosera... era como si quisiera divertirse con ella poniéndola en apuros; bueno, se desnudaba pero ¿y luego qué?... de pronto la cifra que debía le vino a la mente y dejó de dudar porque era más importante pagar el sueño roto de su hermano que mostrar la piel o lo que siguiera, se lo debía porque se prometió siempre apoyarlo

- Vamos, no tengo tu tiempo- urgió él sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro; Orihime lo miró una vez más y no vio malas intenciones en el rostro de Grimmjow, quizá no pasaría nada después de que se quitara la ropa ¿verdad?... ¿VERDAD?

- V-voy- respondió ella comenzando a despojarse de su saco y desabrochó su chaleco tan despacio para alargar el momento, se asustó un poco cuando vio que el hombre se levantó en dirección a ella

- Suficiente- indicó el peliazul, Orihime lo miró como si le hubiera dicho la mayor de las alegrías de su vida

- Pero...- ¿Por qué replicaba?, ¡ya le había dicho que se detuviera! y aun así ella no lo creía

- ¿Así de tanto necesitas el dinero?- preguntó él poniéndose serio

- Sí, mucho a decir verdad- dijo ella sin duda en la voz

- Ya veo- respondió Grimmjow e inhaló profundo para soltar un suspiro

- ¿Tengo el trabajo?- preguntó la chica sintiendo que su pecho se inflaba de felicidad

- No- contestó él sin delicadeza alguna y la miró fijamente como si la estuviera estudiando

- Ahh- exclamó ella, sintió ahora que el piso se le desquebrajaba debajo de los pies y que todo su cuerpo se le pesaba, ¡tanto para nada!.

- Mejor cásate conmigo- propuso Grimmjow sonriendo por enésima vez en la noche

- ¿Perdón?- dijo ella creyendo que escuchaba mal

- Te digo que te cases conmigo, ¿si o no?- respondió el peliazul acercándose a ella

- ¡¿EHHH?!- gritó Orihime con genuina sorpresa en la voz, ¿casarse con un desconocido(muy atractivo por cierto "_cállate Orihime_") así de la nada?, ella quería un trabajo, ¡no matrimonio!.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado, comentarios, quejas y dudas, por favor en reviews, no acepto amenazas de muerte ni cartas hechas con sangre de gallina n.n

Cuídensen!

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe (metal lalalala)


	2. Por favor

Hola"

Me alegro que les haya gustado este fic, ya tenía ganas de escribir algo así :D

Lamento la tardanza pero me perdí leyendo en las vacaciones y se me fue el tiempo u.u

Bueno, sin más que agregar, a leer!

Bleach no me pertenece ni las ideas para este fic, todo es de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Capitulo 2 "Por favor"

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó la pelinaranja tratando de asimilar la situación; no, no había escuchado mal, Grimmjow de verdad le pidió que se casara con él.

- Primero que nada, ¿tu por qué necesitas dinero?- cuestionó el peliazul.

- T-tengo una deuda muy grande- respondió ella cohibida.

- ¿Cuánto?- preguntó él.

- Cinco millones- contestó Orihime esperando que Grimmjow se exaltara como cualquier persona normal no-dueña de un bar lo haría.

- Ah, solo eso- dijo el hombre como si le hubiera dicho que su deuda ascendía a la cantidad de un chicle masticado y un botón, ella lo miró con incredulidad- Si te casas conmigo yo pagaré tu deuda.

"_Adinerado, atractivo, quiere casarse contigo sin que haya embarazo de por medio, why not?_" pensó esa parte alocada de la mente de ella que se negó a morir al cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero como toda mujer racional decidió aclarar bien todo.

- Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad- susurró ella para si misma pero Grimmjow la escuchó claramente y prefirió no comentar algo al respecto, por que de hecho, lo era, sería muy tonto de su parte no aceptar.

- Mira... mujer- comenzó él y quiso llamarla por su nombre pero no le había puesto atención cuando se lo dijo- Yo necesito urgentemente una esposa, puedo tomar a cualquiera, pero si necesitas el dinero entonces lo que más te conviene es casarte conmigo- explicó con detenimiento; pues pensándolo mejor, decirlo abruptamente no fue la mejor idea pero le emocionó encontrar lo que estaba buscando así de la nada además, la mujer que tenía enfrente fea no era, si no que todo lo contrario... era solo que le faltaba arreglarse un poco más y descansar puesto que su rostro pedía a gritos más horas de sueño y relajación, no buscaba una yamato nadeshiko o una super modelo, si iba a fingir un matrimonio entonces ya mínimo encontrar algo decente, una chica...

"_Como me gustan" _pensó el peliazul y sonrió al ver que en efecto, la secretaria que tenía enfrente cumplía sus expectativas pero dejaría de lado ese detalle y se enfocaría en hacerla su esposa ficticia para arreglar su problema.

- N-no sé... es decir, estaría loca como para no aceptar pero pienso que usted debería encontrar a una persona que ame para casarse, además yo...- iba a explicar Orihime pero la imagen de su compañero de trabajo, que además era su amor platónico, le vino a la mente y se sonrojó.

- Decirme que tienes novio no funcionará- comentó Grimmjow y ella se exaltó- Si yo fuera tu novio, hubiera cortado enseguida al saber tu deuda o te habría apoyado lo suficiente como para que no estuvieras pidiendo trabajo, por eso puedo deducir que estás sola- explicó.

- ¡No iba a decir eso!... no tengo novio- dijo la pelinaranja susurrando con pena, el peliazul enarcó una ceja, su teoría estaba bien fundamentada pero jamás se esperó el acertar, para él resultaba imposible que una chica como esa estuviera sola-Es que casarse no es una decisión que se tome a la ligera quiero decir, pasar el resto de mi vida...

- ¡Espera!- interrumpió él antes de que la mujer le soltara un discurso acerca del amar y demás- Mira, te lo voy a plantear de esta manera, vas a ser mi esposa solamente por tres meses, harás lo usual y ya pasado ese tiempo nos divorciaremos y te pago, yo... yo en verdad te necesito- pidió con algo de súplica en la voz.

-Yo...- balbuceó ella, ¡es que nada más de ver a ese HOMBRE le daban ganas de gritarle que si, si aceptaba casarse con él pero era un asunto delicado como para dar una respuesta tan simple- Déjeme pensarlo- pidió con seriedad.

- Bien, mañana te espero aquí a la misma hora- declaró Grimmjow mirando el reloj.

- ¿Mañana?... ¿no es algo pronto?- cuestionó Orihime.

- Entre más lo pienses va a ser más complicado decidirte, por eso te digo que mañana- apresuró él cruzándose de brazos y poniendo en su atractivo rostro esa sonrisa de medio lado que le daba un aire intimidante.

- Cierto... entonces vendré a esta hora, buenas noches- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia para irse, GRimmjow se levantó y le abrió la puerta para seguirla mirando.

- Si, descansa- susurró él mientras ella avanzaba pensativa, si fuera por él la hubiera contratado de inmediato, con esa cara y ese cuerpo seguro atraería más clientes pero tenía que admitirlo, le gustaba más para él... si tan solo la hubiera conocido bajo otras circunstancias, si ella no necesitara el dinero ni él salir de su apuro.

"_Sería lo mismo, las mujeres no son confiables_" pensó con amargura y se encerró en su oficina.

* * *

**- Inoue, ¿quieres almorzar conmigo?**

**- ¿Me preguntas a mi?**

**- Si... claro que si, ¿hay otra Inoue en esta oficina?, ¿hay otra a la que yo mire siempre?**

**- Pues bueno...**

- Inoue...

**- No, no a almorzar... mejor ven y vive tu vida junto a mi, mi amada Ori...**

- ¡INOUE!-

- **Jejeje... si... yo voy contigo... **

- ¡Ya acabó la hora del almuerzo!- gritó una voz masculina a la pelinaranja que estaba recargada en su escritorio.

- Si... si quiero ir contigo al palacio Kuro.. ¡AHHHHH!- gritó ella despertando abruptamente y encontrándose con la persona con la que justamente estaba soñando- ¡Kurosaki-kun!- gritó sorprendida mientras acomodaba sus papeles del escritorio y se limpiaba la saliva de la mejilla, todo esto con las mejillas enrojecidas, él solo se cruzó de brazos pero sonrió un poco por la torpeza de ella.

- Inoue... ¿de nuevo durmiendo en el trabajo?- preguntó Ichigo Kurosaki con un suspiro.

- L-lo siento- dijo Orihime apenada.

- No, descuida ¿comiste algo?- preguntó él con genuina preocupación.

- Una lima...- susurró la pelinaranja recogiendo las cáscaras de la fruta, su compañero soltó una pequeña risa y buscó entre su saco un pequeño paquete de galletas de chocolate y se lo extendió.

- Toma, creo que a ti te hacen más falta- dijo ofreciéndolas con esa sonrisa que tanto distraía a la chica.

- No, ¿cómo crees?... es suficiente con la lima- respondió ella más roja que un tomate mientras negaba con las manos.

- Pues no lo creo, solo comiste eso y estabas durmiendo muy profundo ¿todo bien?- preguntó él de nuevo haciendo que la pelinaranja se derritiera cual helado en el desierto, por ese y otros motivos más Ichigo Kurosaki de 25 años era su amor platónico, se comportaba siempre tan serio y tenía siempre el ceño fruncido pero por esas pequeñas acciones fue como ella terminó pensando en él casi todo el tiempo desde que había entrado a trabajar ahí, siempre que veía entrar a esa cabellera naranja a la oficina era como si el sol saliera de nuevo.

- E-es solo... que yo...- iba a responderle pero decidió no hacerlo, nadie de su trabajo sabía el problema económico debido a que podría causar que sus compañeros se preocuparan por ella- No, nada- terminó.

- Está bien, deberías de descansar como se debe, te puedes enfermar- comentó él observando que la chica tenía cara de no haber dormido nada la noche anterior.

- Claro, gracias por preocuparte- dijo Orihime regalándole una radiante sonrisa.

- ¡N-no es nada, e-eso hacemos los compañeros!- respondió el pelinaranja dándose la vuelta para regresar a su cubículo, ¿se lo imaginó o él se sonrojó?, quien sabe, a lo mejor era su cansancio el que la hizo creer verlo así.

- Compañeros...- susurró ella decaída, él siempre metía la palabra "compañeros" en todas sus conversaciones y eso la había orillado a no declararle sus sentimientos, aunque si había conversado con él muchas veces así que esta vez se decidió a preguntarle, no sabía a quién más acudir puesto que su mejor amiga se encontraba en otro país realizando su sueño- Espera Kurosaki-kun- llamó y él se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Si?- dijo él muy rígido mientras volteaba a verla.

- Yo... quiero preguntarte algo- pidió ella con gesto decidido- Hipotéticamente hablando... si tuvieras un apuro muy grande de dinero y de repente te vinieran con una oferta en donde te ofrecen una cantidad muy grande pero a cambio tienes que hacer algo por tres meses ¿aceptarías?- preguntó.

- Mmm pues...- susurró el pelinaranja ¿qué tipo de pregunta era esa?... era extraña pero así era ella de rara a veces, además le estaba preguntando porque le tenía mucha confianza ¿no? y analizando la cuestión hipotética, porque claro ¿qué tan probable sería que ella realmente tuviera una deuda y no le dijera a alguien?- Si solo es por tres meses y no requiere de mucho esfuerzo entonces aceptaría, es justo la oportunidad para salir de ese apuro, es una salida fácil pero si no le causa problemas a alguien no veo inconveniente alguno- respondió Ichigo poniendo una mano en su barbilla en señal de estar analizando la cuestión.

- ¿Tu crees?- dijo la chica con el rostro iluminado.

- Pues si, no se debería de dejar pasar una oportunidad así y más si la necesidad es mucha- dijo él asintiendo.

- Ohhh ¡Muchas gracias Kurosaki-kun!- dijo Orihime un poco más decidida, el motivo por el cual estaba durmiendo en el trabajo era porque no durmió ni un poco pensando en la propuesta de Grimmjow pero ahora con la opinión de su compañero se sintió más relajada con el asunto.

- De nada, ¿segura que todo va bien?- cuestionó él intrigado ya que la respuesta de la pelinaranja sonaba como si le hubiera resuelto un gran predicamento.

- Claro es solo que yo...- iba a responderle pero en eso el jefe de ellos les indicó que volvieran a trabajar debido a que hacía diez minutos que se había terminado la hora del almuerzo, ambos se lamentaron y regresaron pero...

- Inoue- llamó Ichigo con seriedad.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qui-quieres ir saliendo de aquí a tomar algo conmigo?- preguntó el pelinaranja tratando de no sonar muy atrevido.

- Me gustaría pero no puedo, tengo algo importante que hacer- respondió ella sin notar que era lo que tanto había esperado por tantos meses, no lo notó debido a que estaba muy feliz de haber obtenido la respuesta a su problema.

- Ok...- murmuró él tratando de no sentir el rechazo.

- Otro día ¿si?- dijo la chica yendo a tirar su basura mientras se ponía a canturrear una tonada alegre.

- Está bien- respondió Ichigo, no todo estaba perdido, quizá pronto podría ir y disfrutar algo junto a Inoue, no es como si lo que fuera a hacer que era tan importante le cambiara la vida ¿o si?

* * *

Su turno terminaba a las cinco en punto así que en cuanto le dieron permiso de salir, se dirigió hacia el bar en donde había pedido trabajo, tenía que dar su respuesta rápidamente para salir de su apuro tan pronto como fuera posible cuando de repente se sintió observada y volteó encontrándose conquien menos esperaba

- Bu-buenas tardes- saludó la chica haciendo una reverencia al sujeto que se acababa de encontrar, casi se le detiene la respiración cuando vió a Grimmjow acercándose a ella desde atrás a pasos largos, ese día vestía solo unos pantalones cafés, zapatos a juego y una camisa blanca con mangas largas arremangadas un poco y unos lentes que lo hacían ver como estrella de cine, la chica se sintió menos ya que llevaba puesto su uniforme, no es que tuviera complejo de inferioridad o algo así pero tenía que admitir que a ese hombre le quedaba todo bastante bien y que se sentía muy poco a su lado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el peliazul enarcando una ceja sorprendido, lo que ella no sabía es que la había mandado a investigar para ver si era cierto lo de su deuda y en efecto, lo era pero encontró cosas interesantes y justo regresaba de recoger el reporte del investigador privado que contrató la noche anterior.

- Acabo de salir del trabajo- respondió Orihime algo cohibida ya que Grimmjow le provocaba algo de miedo por su manera de hablar.

- Ya veo... ¿Y cuál es tu respuesta?- cuestionó él poniendo los lentes oscuros que llevaba sobre su cabeza.

- Y-yo acepto, lo estuve pensando y si con esto también puedo ayudarlo con su problema entonces lo haré con gusto- dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos, él se asombró por que su respuesta sonaba tan sincera, ojalá que así fuera siempre durante los próximos tres meses.

-Bien- respondió el peliazul y ambos se quedaron callados a media calle en silencio sin saber de qué hablar- hace hambre, ven mujer, vayamos a comer dijo Grimmjow tomando del antebrazo a la pelinaranja para guiarla.

- Pe-pero Jaeger...- iba a decir ella.

-Mujer, te vas a casar conmigo así que lo mejor será que me llames por mi nombre- pidió él comenzando a caminar sin dejar de jalarla- Por cierto, veremos a mi abogado para hacerlo de una vez ¿tienes tiempo?- preguntó soltándola ya que vio que comenzaba a caminar.

- Sí- dijo ella asintiendo y caminaron , él la miró y se sorprendió enormemente al ver que no era la típica chica que se le colgaba al brazo, no, ella caminaba a una distancia prudente para no hacer ver que iban juntos y con la mirada baja así que se detuvo súbitamente y la pelinaranja chocó con su espalda.

- ¿Es en serio?- preguntó Grimmjow medio molesto y medio divertido.

- ¡Lo siento mucho!, no iba prestando atención- se disculpó Orihime haciendo una marcada reverencia.

- Si, como sea... ¿de qué tienes ganas?- cuestionó para iniciar una conversación y conocerla un poco.

- Mmmm, cualquier cosa está bien- respondió ella pensativa- mientras no nos quedemos mucho tiempo en un restaurante, estará bien- agregó.

- Bien- dijo él encontrando su motivo muy raro pero de pronto tampoco le dieron las ganas de ir a uno de sus lugares acostumbrados para comer así que la guió hacia un parque cercano donde había un puesto ambulante de hot dogs, compró para ambos y le indicó a su acompañante que tomara asiento en una banca.

- Gracias- dijo ella tomando el pan y comenzó a comerlo.

- ¿Por qué no quisiste ir a un restaurante?- preguntó el peliazul con interés.

- Me trae malos recuerdos- dijo ella sin muchos ánimos, suspiró y decidió contarle, le dijo cada detalle que recordaba puesto que si se iba a casar con él y le daría el dinero para acabar con su deuda, consideraba que tenía derecho a saber su historia.

- Ahh, ya entiendo- dijo él pensativo y meditó la situación, si que Orihime la tenía difícil pero la ayudaría con su propuesta aunque realmente era una ayuda mutua, después ya ninguno dijo nada y se dedicaron a terminar sus alimentos en silencio, ya acabados este se rompió con la voz de ella.

- ¿Y por qué quiere...- iba a decir la pelinaraja pero su acompañante la miró desaprobatoriamente- Quieres casarte?- corrigió.

- Tengo mis motivos- dijo él distraidamente mientras miraba su reloj- Vayámonos- indicó levantándose mientras buscaba un bote de basura para tirarla, también tenía sus razones pero no se las contaría porque seguramente saldría huyendo.

- Está bien- murmuró Orihime imitándolo y lo siguió hacia un despacho cercano.

* * *

- Creo que no hará falta hacer un contrato específico, si usted acordó pagarle tan solo por firmar la forma de matrimonio pues entonces solo basta con ello- dijo el abogado(que también fungía como juez) momentos después que el peliazul le explicó su caso.

- Oh, entonces está bien- exclamó Grimmjow y firmó como si nada, luego le pasó el boligrafo a la pelinaranja quien no había dicho nada desde que llegaron.

- ¿Puede permitirme su sanitario?- pidió ella sintiendo que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

- Claro, al fondo del pasillo saliendo de aquí- indicó el abogado y ella salió corriendo hacia la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- ¿Qué le ocurre?- se dijo a si mismo el peliazul mirando con extrañeza el camino por donde su acompañante se fue.

- Quizás es que le conoció ayer... es una chica linda debo de admitir pero pudo buscar a alguien con menos problemas- indicó el otro.

- Ya sé pero si usaba a alguien más no iba a ser lo mismo- respondió Grimmjow suspirando mientras veía su firma en el acta matrimonial, ¿era solo la euforia de encontrar una salida a su problema o es que estaba un poco emocionado por haberla encontrado?

Lo que fuera no podía esperar a ver la firma de ella ahí.

* * *

- Esto esta mal- se dijo Orihime mientras se echaba agua en la cara para despejar su mente, respiraba con rapidez y su rostro se había tornado pálido.

¿En qué estaba pensando al aceptar algo así?, necesitaba con urgencia ese dinero pero jamás quiso ser de esas mujeres que se casaban por interés, siempre había soñado el casarse con la persona que más amaba, en una fiesta con todos sus seres queridos, después vendría una vida promedio, tal vez un par de hijos y envejecer al lado del amor de su vida.

Simplemente no podía hacerlo, fuera solo por un día o por el resto de su vida, no podía casarse solo por salir de la deuda de su hermano.

- Pero ya se lo prometí- se volvió a hablar ella tomando una toalla de papel para secarse las manos.

Podía tomar la situación por el lado de que la estaba alquilando para ser su esposa ¿o no?... pero aún así sentía que algo estaba mal. ¿y si era el hecho de que él también quería una salida fácil y agarró a la primer persona que se le presentó?

- ¿Por qué yo?...

- Mujer, ¿qué tienes?- preguntó Grimmjow mientras golpeaba la puerta sobresaltando a la chica.

- Na-nada- tartamudeó ella con el corazón en la garganta

- ¿Te hizo daño lo que comimos en el parque?- cuestionó él con un leve tono de preocupación

- No, es solamente que yo... pues...- vaciló Orihime, tenía que decirle que simplemente no podía hacerlo y en menos de lo que pensó él entró de súbito al baño

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Ahhhh!, ¡no entres así!... ¿qué pasaba si estaba haciendo algo vergonzoso?- dijo ella poniéndose roja como semáforo en alto y lo empujó levemente.

- Si estuvieras haciendo esas cosas me hubiera percatado- rió él por la reacción de la pelinaranja.

- Eres muy observador ¿no?

- Algo, sí- respondió el peliazul cruzándose de brazos mientras adquiría un tono serio- Te estás arrepintiendo, ¿cierto?- preguntó.

- N-no es eso- contestó ella esquivando su mirada pero decidió poner en claro como se sentía- Es solo que siento que algo está mal, digo, nos vamos a casar pero solo por el dinero y porque necesitamos salir de un problema, siempre he pensado que tenemos que contraer matrimonio por amor- explicó.

- Sólo ayúdame, por favor- pidió Grimmjow dándole una mirada que incluía súplica, tristeza y algo de soledad- Solo es por este tiempo, si no te necesitara no te hubiera traído... créeme cuando te digo que siento que no puedes ser otra más que tu, por favor cásate conmigo- agregó.

Ay, ¿por qué tenía que decir cosas así cuando ella era una cursi?

Solo asintió y ambos salieron del baño sin decirse nada más.

* * *

- Listo, de ahora en adelante ya son marido y mujer- dijo el juez revisando el acta, los miró y notó que él estaba que reventaba de felicidad pero se contenía al exteriorizarlo y ella estaba mirando al vacío - ¿Mazel tov?- exclamó y ninguno respondió hasta segundos después.

- Gracias- respondió ella, su ahora esposo solo asintió y comenzó a salir del lugar.

- Si tienen algún problema legal no duden en venir- dijo el abogado antes de que ambos desaparecieran de su vista.

- Sí- dijo Orihime suspirando y también caminó.

Ya estaba casada, no fue como lo imaginó.

No había vestido blanco.

No había anillo de bodas.

No había una recepción con todos sus amigos.

Y lo que la hacía sentir un vacío en el pecho es que no estaba casada con una persona que amaba.

Solo serían tres meses, solamente era por su deuda así que tendría que tragarse ese extraño sentimiento que le provocaba el ver su firma en el acta, en la que decía que durante ese periodo de tiempo sería la "Señora Jaegerjackes".

* * *

Hasta aquí, ojalá que les haya gustado, ¡dejen review para saber sus opinones!, tardaré un poco pero no más que mis otros fics porque la historia no es muy larga, esperenla!

Nos leemos!

Se cuidan!

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe(metal la la la la)


End file.
